peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 February 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-02-26 ; Comments *John Leonhard's Dad Tape (Full show - 2:03:17) *Edited Highlights (1:12:20) * *Discogs site mixed up the names of John Waenda as the song title rather than the artist. This has been corrected on the tracklistings. Sessions *Wedding Present #1, recorded 11th February 1986. *Siouxsie And The Banshees #5, recorded 28th January 1986, repeat, first broadcast 03 February 1986. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *New Order: Shellshock (7") Factory *Duane Eddy: Rebel Rouser (7") London *Beres Hammond: She Loves Me Now (7") Greensleeves GRE 196 # *Wedding Present: Felicity (Peel Session) * *Blitzkrieg Zone: 21 Boy (Demo Tape) *John Waenda: African Melody (v/a album - Take Cover) Discafrique AFRI LP 01 # *Cravats: Land Of The Giants (12") Reflex 12 RE 10 # *Siouxsie and the Banshees: Cannons (Peel Session) * *Jock Purdon: Easington Explosion (v/a LP - Heroes) Rock 'N' Dole *Psylons: Run To the Stranger (7" ) Crystal CRYSTAL 10 # *Mighty Sparrow: Spy Dust (LP - A Touch Of Class) B's Records *Wedding Present: What Becomes of the Broken Hearted (Peel Session) * *Fall: Mere Pseud Mag. Ed.(LP - Hex Enduction Hour) Kamera KAM 005 # *Camberwell Now: The Ghost Trade (LP - The Ghost Trade) Ink *James: Chain Mail (7") Sire JIM 3 # *''Tape Edit'' *Addis Rockers: Broadwater Farm Affairs (LP - Enter Addis Ababa) Warriors International *Menticide: Bathroom Ideas Exhibition (7") Pink Flag MENT-01 # *Siouxsie and the Banshees: Land's End (Peel Session) * *Funkadelic: If You Don't Like The Effects, Don't Produce The Cause (LP - America Eats Its Young) Westbound *Conditionz: In The Vogue (LP - Weird America) Primal Lunch PL 002 # *Workforce: Back In The Good Books (7") Rorschach Testing Product *Wedding Present: You Should Always Keep In Touch With Your Friends (Peel Session) * *Colourman And Jackie Knock Shot: Kick Up Rumpus (7") Creation Music # *Hüsker Dü: Don't Want To Know If You Are Lonely (12") Warner W8746T # *Honolulu Mountain Daffodils: Electrified Sons Of Randy Alvey (LP - Gyrations Volume II) Hybrid *Siouxsie and the Banshees: Candyman (Peel Session) * *Fire Engines: Meat Whiplash (7" - Candyskin) Pop Aural *Wedding Present: This Boy Can Wait (Peel Session) * *Half Man Half Biscuit: Albert Hammond Bootleg (12" - The Trumpton Riots EP) Probe Plus TRUMP 1 * # *3 Mustaphas 3: Disco Partisani (Staréhé Mustaṗha I) (v/a album - Beat Apartheid) Pirhanha PIR 1 * *End of programme and News* *Tracks marked * also on Peel February 1986 *Tracks marked # also on Peel March 1986 File ;Name *1) 1986-02-2x Peel February 1986.mp3 (second half of the mixtape Peel February 1986) *2) 1986-03-xx Peel March 1986 (portion of Peel March 1986) *3) Peel 1986-02-26 (p).mp3 ;Length *1) 1:12:20 *3) 2:03:17 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to ... User:Weatherman22 *Created from SB506, SB507 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available * 1) Mediafire * 3) mooo server Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes